STAR WARS (live action TV series)
by randomideaguy
Summary: Want to see Admiral Thrawn as a villain in the Prequel Trilogy? A more cohesive story and arc for the characters? More in line with A New Hope? This is your story!
1. Introduction Cast List

This is basically what it would look like if I were given control of the prequel trilogy before it was released and the funds to make a series. It will be live-action, of course. We will imagine that this is created at some point between 1989 and 2005 (when the final episode was released). It's not fully fleshed out into scripts, which I could have done. But doing so would serve no purpose to me as this is fanfiction. So, here we go with an episode by episode description.

Oh, and each Season is roughly equivalent to one of the normal PT episodes.

A quick list of the cast for your imaginative purposes:

Nathan Fillion as Obi-Wan Kenobi

James Franco as Anakin Skywalker

Morena Baccarin as Padme

Jimmy Smith as General Bail Organa

Christopher Lee as Master Dooku

Samuel L. Jackson as Mace Windu

Doug Hutchison as Vader

Daniel Craig as Darth Maul

John Lithgow as Yoda

Robin Atkin Downes as Thrawn

Mark Hamill as Jar Jar Binks

Ian McDiarmid as Senator Palpatine

Alan Rickman as the Chancellor

Christopher Eccleston as Captain Tarkin

David Morse as General Sam Wessel


	2. S1E1 - Alderaan

The first episode begins with a short introductory sequence on Coruscant, we get a brief glimpse of the Jedi Council. The center three members are recognizable - Master Yoda, Master Windu, and Master Dooku. Obi-Wan Kenobi stands before them, dressed in a tight black uniform.

The scene jumps back and forth between the Council and Obi-Wan flying in his own ship, with a voice-over of Master Windu giving Obi-Wan his current mission. In this conversation, we learn a few things : Obi-Wan is not known for his "subtlety", that there is some sort of blockade, and that this should be an easy diplomacy mission.

The voice-over completes just as Obi-Wan's ship closes in on a much larger one and we see behind them both a massive blue and green planet. The episode title appears and tells us that we are over Alderaan. Obi-Wan is ushered in, clearly on his guard. He plays nice with the protocol droid that brings him to a conference room within the ship.

Obi-Wan immediately begins pacing the room, walking over to the window and looking out at the planet below. He then jumps as the deep baritone voice of Darth Maul sounds behind him. Obi-Wan just barely stops with his hand on his lightsaber as he realizes that the sound is coming from a hologram - completely harmless. For now.

"I was expecting the Trade Federation to at least make the effort of sending someone to negotiate in person." Obi-Wan deadpans, still standing by the window. Maul smiles, a wicked grin of sharp teeth.

"Trust me, I represent the highest members of the Trade Federation." Maul responds. Obi-Wan stares at him for a few seconds, perhaps gauging his opponent.

The two then "sit down" (the air quotes only applying to Maul who can't sit because he's a hologram) and begin having an earnest discussion on what's going on. We learn more about the blockade here - that Alderaan is a mostly human planet with close ties to Coruscant. The Trade Federation feels that favoritism is being played with a preference to human made goods.

The blockade is simply a means to bring attention to what they perceive as a problem, that problem being specie-ism effecting their business. Maul is very well spoken, and it quickly becomes clear that Obi-Wan is getting frustrated. The conversation essentially boils down to this : Obi-Wan will go talk to the Senate on Maul's behalf, if the Federation removes the blockade.

"You're not in a position to make demands like that." Maul says. Obi-Wan just laughs at him.

"You underestimate the Power of the Force, Maul." Obi-Wan replies. He pauses for a moment, sniffing the air. His eyes narrow as he recognizes what it is : Poison! His hands reach for his cloak, pulling out his lightsaber and slashing the hologram projector in half.

As it sparks, we hear Maul's evil chuckle as the room quickly fills with gas. Obi-Wan closes his eyes, focusing on the force. Outside the room, we see gas coming out from under the doors as the room is entirely filled. Also outside the room are four Droidekas, and past them a few squads of Neimodians dressed in black and holding laser guns.

The door opens with a *SWOOSH* as Obi-Wan slices it the pieces, rolling out of the smoke and making an attempt to deflect the hailstorm of laser fire directed at him. His leg gets scorched with a few burn marks and he quickly realizes that he is outmatched. With a raise of the hand he picks up one Droideka with the force, slamming into another one and sending the hulking wreckage into the group of Neimodians who scream in terror at this display.

Obi-Wan limps over to a keypad on the wall, laser fire seeming to stop inches from his back. There's sweat going down his brow as he furiously types on the pad, until the doors on all three sides of him slam down. He's now trapped in a little box with only a single Droideka and a few Neimodian ground troops. He makes quick work of the remainders, slicing them to pieces with his lightsaber.

Once the room is clear Obi-Wan slices a grate off of the ceiling, flying upwards into the maintenance shaft. He makes his way, through, but he cannot stay there for long as it quickly begins to fill up with smoke. They're making an effort to smoke him out, and each grate he passes he sees a group of troops waiting for him.

Finally he can't take it anymore and he spills out of one grate coughing like a mad-man. He eliminates the few soldiers around him, and a wide shot reveals that we are in a massive hangar. Obi-Wan takes a picture of the hangar with a device in his pocket, and he says something to the effect of:

"A lot of ground attack ships for a 'statement'". We stay with the wide shot, seeing Obi-Wan wave his hand at a Neimodian - clearly using a Jedi mind-trick, and is then led back to his ship that he arrived on. The ploy only works temporarily, as Obi-Wan only remains in the open air for a few seconds before his ship is critically shot.

"Only one place to go from here!" Obi-Wan grits his teeth as he leads his flaming ship on a crash course with Alderaan. It flies through a jungle canopy, crash-landing in the dirt.

We cut to black. Credits.


	3. S1E2 - Gunga

We cut back as a group of people in familiar white armor kick down the outer door of Obi-Wan's ship and inside. It's a small ship, so it does not take much time to clear the whole ship. We cut to the outside of the ship, where Obi-Wan peaks out from behind a few bushes and watches the Clones go through his ship. They make a few silent hand gestures and move out. After waiting for a minute, Obi-Wan moves following close behind them.

They don't make it far when they run into a group of aliens - Gungans. A firefight ensues soon after, and Obi-Wan starts to turn away. We see a struggle on his face, and then he curses himself as he flies back into the battle, literally flying through the air and cutting a few clone soldiers in half. They have made quick work of the Gungans, and by the time Obi-Wan kills the last clone soldier there is only one left.

"Hey!" Is all he gets out before the Gungan runs at Obi-Wan next, attempting to kill him. Obi-Wan wrestles the Gungan to the ground, putting him in a chokehold until he calms down.

"Woah, there buddy. Mind explaining why you're trying to kill me?" Obi-Wan asks. The Gungan glares at him, angry. Before they can continue their conversation, we hear more troops coming through the underbrush. Obi-Wan starts to run, but the Gungan turns towards the troops to face them. Obi-Wan grabs the Gungan's hand, literally dragging him with him.

They have a little running dialogue, introducing each other as Jar Jar finally gets on board with running away. He says he's got a safe place that they can go to. They successfully evade the troops, diving into a small lake. Obi-Wan nearly passes out, but Jar Jar drags him into a bubble. Obi-Wan catches his breath, hands on his knees as he drips water while a group of Gungans come and check him for weapons, taking his lightsaber away. Eventually he and Jar Jar are led to a main chamber, where a larger Gungan sits on a throne.

"Jar Jar, where is the rest of your troops?" Boss Nass asks.

"They were killed by clones." Obi-Wan cuts in, still out of breath.

"You will only speak when spoken to, Hoo-Man!" Boss Nass snaps at him. Jar Jar confirms Obi-Wan's statement, giving a longer explanation about how they were headed to investigate the nearby crash site when they ran into a group of white armored soldiers.

"You saved him?" Boss Nass turns to Obi-Wan, who nods. Boss Nass seems to consider something.

"What brings you to Naboo, great capital of the Gungans?" Nass asks him. Obi-Wan reveals that he has come to seek their aid. The Gungans aren't concerned about the blockade, but Obi-Wan says that the presence of the clones may preclude an invasion of the whole planet. Obi-Wan explains that the clones are a group of mercenaries, mass-produced and easily bought out from their mysterious creator. Boss Nass laughs, saying that if Obi-Wan can help them punish a local criminal, they will help him.

"I can see what I can do." Obi-Wan begins to say, before he is knocked out from behind. The screen goes black, but only for a few seconds. Obi-Wan violently awakes as he is shoved into an arena, screaming Gungans all around. They're cheering, yelling something that he can't make out. Between him and the crowd is a bubble, much like the one that surrounds the underwater city. It keeps him trapped in this area.

He looks to the other side of the arena as Jar Jar is brought out, in chains. They release the Gungan, who looks up at Obi-Wan, clenching his hands back and forth.

"I'm sorry about this." Jar Jar says before he lunges at Obi-Wan, attempting to kill him. Obi-Wan steps back each time Jar Jar tries to punch him, and soon we see that the Gungan is getting tired. The crowd gets louder as Obi-Wan dodges strike after strike, and he realizes that they are booing.

"Kill him!" Boss Nass' voice booms above them. Obi-Wan narrows his eyes, dancing around Jar Jar and putting him in another chokehold. He knocks Jar Jar to the ground, having him at his mercy.

"There's no reason he should die!" Obi-Wan yells.

"He is Honorless! A Gungan must die with his troops!" Nass yells, and with a wave of his hand multiple Gungan guards move into the arena. Obi-Wan and Jar Jar are surrounded. They look at each other, and Obi-Wan pulls Jar Jar up. They look at the surrounding troops.

"Sorry to ruin your party, but we're getting out of here." Obi-Wan says as he raises a hand - his lightsaber comes flying through the air to his hand. It ignites, and the Gungans yell in surprise. A quick conversation with Jar Jar reveals that he has a ship of his own, a few levels from here.

"Well, take me there!" Obi-Wan yells. A fight ensues. Jar Jar avoids harming anyone on the way out, pushing Gungans out of the way but not beating them up too badly. Eventually they get to Jar Jar's ship. Jar Jar agrees to take Obi-Wan through the dangers of Alderaan's watery core, to take him to the capital of Alderaan.


	4. S1E3 - Theed

The first probably 3/4s of the episode bounces between two groups of character: Obi-Wan and Jar Jar, and the other group consists of Captain Panaka and Queen Padme Amidala.

For Jar Jar and Obi-Wan's part, we finally get some development between the two of them. Jar Jar explains his culture a little bit. They are very big on Gungans not harming Gungans and this idea of "The Honorless" is apart of that. They are a sect of Gungans who have rejected this idea, most of them being negligent or cowardly commanders who abandoned their squad in a time of need.

There was only a few "legitimate" Honorless, who truly did not mean to out-live their troops. The only way to prove this and be re-integrated into Gungan society was to kill your rescuer. This gives Obi-Wan a minute of pause - obviously Jar Jar has every reason to kill him at any moment. Jar Jar admits that his race his very isolated, and although they are aware of the humans they try to stay away. As far as visuals, this section allows us to see that Jar Jar is a very skilled underwater pilot, weaving in and out of obstacles and avoiding giant monsters. They arrive in Theed at the crucial part of Padme's storyline, which I will now cover.

Amidala is talking to a small council of advisors. We get one aide who explains his fears of the Federation, maybe also later complaining about "a child running this government" (don't worry, she's definitely late teens / early 20s). Another aide disagrees "petty aliens can't scare us! Don't back down, Queen" or something of that sort. There's a divide here and Padme listens to all of their advice carefully. She dismisses them and converses with Panaka.

Padme is weary of the Federation presence, but doesn't believe that she should negotiate with them - a sort of balance between her two advisors points of view. Panaka doesn't think that the Republic is likely to send help on such short notice, unless his secret encoded message arrived at the Chancellor's office and not the Senate Floor. Apparently this Chancellor is new, so they don't quite know what to expect.

"Should we trust them?" Padme asks about the Feds.

"We should talk to them..." Panaka replies.

Panaka cuts the conversation short, saying that Padme needs to get dressed - the Federation party should be arriving anytime soon, and she needs to be dressed properly as a head of state should. He stops her as she's leaving, handing her some sort of protective vest. It should fit under her dress. Then he kisses her (le GASP) and sends her off.

Padme gets dressed, she looks super great in her Queen uniform (obviously, it's Morena Baccarin we're talking about here). Right before she leaves, Padme grabs a laser pistol from under her bed and ties it to her leg. She is then escorted to the main chambers where the Federation ambassadors are arriving.

Padme gives them a lovely tour of the castle, until they finally arrive at her throne room. One of them is clearly annoyed - he doesn't care about the pretty castle, he just wants to negotiate. The other one is a bit more diplomatic. They finally cut to the chase, discussing the blockade. One of the aides says that it's unfortunate, but in the Federation's best interest. Pretty much repeats what Maul said about the blockade in "Alderaan" (re: the specie-ism thing).

They will lift the blockade for a trade of goods and some sort of exclusive trading agreement with the Federation. Padme plays dumb at first, ("But my people rely on trade with the Republic. Why would you ask such a thing?") to the frustration of the less patient Neimodian. If she won't bargain, then they've come to accept her surrender. The two aides from earlier look at Padme, both clearly worried for different reasons.

"I'm afraid you will be the one surrendering, when this is all said and done." Padme bluffs, saying that back-up is on the way from the Republic as she speaks. The Neidmodians laugh - they are certain that they've blocked every scrap of communication that attempted to leave Alderaan. Panaka remains dead-faced, but Padme smiles.

"Are you so sure?" Or something to that effect. Communication breaks down, and Padme is escorted back to her chambers. She remains there for but a few moments when she notices something awry in her room, maybe a something's moved from where it was earlier. She turns around and a clone soldier jumps out, trying to kill her. A fight ensues, where Padme fights back, but the clone is just too damned strong. Luckily Panaka comes in and shoots him in the back of the head. Behind him we see an entourage of three other guards and a few dead clone bodies.

"We've got to go, now!" Panaka says. Padme runs off with him, and they see outside the castle that Neidmodian and Clone troops are working together.

"Those slimy bastards hired clones!?" Panaka says, as we see through the windows that the city is falling apart. (Maybe for this part we take the tour from earlier in reverse, that might be good symbolism). More and more troops show up as one by one Padme's guards are taken out trying to save her. Eventually it is just her and Panaka, running through the lower parts of the castle. They are trying to get to some sort of ship, but keep getting diverted.

Finally they run into a small group of clones. Padme gets behind Panaka, who raises his gun at them. The only way is forward. The window crashes inward as Obi-Wan flies through, taking charge at the Clone soldiers. From the broken window sill, we see Jar Jar jump up and begin shooting at Federation soldiers with his plasma rifle from earlier. Panaka and Padme join in the fray, and eventually the clones are eliminated at the coast is clear.

"Who are you?" Padme asks.

"A peaceful negotiator!" Obi-Wan replies, sarcastically. The door slams open behind them as Padme looks confused.

"Can we discuss this later!?" Obi-Wan replies. As they are running, Captain Panaka gets hit in the side, falling over and gushing blood. Obi-Wan helps him up, helping him limp to the ship as Jar Jar provides covering fire. They shut the door behind them and get on Padme's silver ship, blasting off into space.

Cut to black. End credits.


	5. S1E4 - Mos Eisley

The ship shakes slightly, waking Obi-Wan up from a cat nap in the "break room" of the ship. He hears a sound in the next room.

"Panaka! Panaka!?" Padme breaks down as Panaka bleeds out. Obi-Wan and Jar Jar look at each other nervously as the ship begins drifting, free floating through space. With a quiet nod, Obi-Wan moves forward and helps move Panaka from his chair and Jar Jar gets in the pilot's chair.

The ship shakes violently back and forth, and Obi-Wan looks at Jar Jar.

"I've only piloted in the water before!" Jar Jar replies. It's clear that he isn't even entirely sure what the controls are, hitting practically everything to get the ship on course. Obi-Wan looks between the crying Queen and the alien at the shaking console.

"Just land on the nearest planet!" Obi-Wan yells as he attends to the dying Panaka and wailing Padme. Jar Jar meanwhile steers the ship to the nearest planet - a very familiar sandy ball appears in the distance.

They land, barely surviving as the ship slides through the sand before coming to a stop. The lights flicker and our trio look at each other. A quick discussion reveals that Jar Jar really doesn't know how to pilot the ship, Padme says that it's a special ship - there's probably only a handful of pilot's in the galaxy that would know it's controls. They head to the town, to find a pilot.

Welcome to Mos Eisley. A little cleaner, but still home to it's fair share of scum. Obi-Wan and Padme go into the local cantina, but the owner doesn't want Jar Jar there - apparently he doesn't like aliens. Jar Jar goes to stand outside, while Obi-Wan and Padme go inside. A bunch of gross dudes hit on her, and given that her boyfriend just died she's not exactly in the mood. Padme sticks up for herself and hurts a potential suitor, making him back off.

Outside, Jar Jar tries to relax when some greasy a-hole approaches him with two lackeys backing him up. Turns out this guy is name Sebulba (a human in this story). They all hate aliens and none of them have seen a Gungan before. They start poking Jar Jar, getting in his personal space. When he responds in the natural way (especially for a proud Gungan) he gets into a fight with the three of them. Jar Jar lands a few good hits but he's outnumbered.

Inside, Obi-Wan and Padme hear the sounds of a commotion outside. They run outside and see Jar Jar, now surrounded by a crowd and making a heroic attempt to fight five or six guys at once. Obi-Wan reaches for his lightsaber, the music builds.

And then two young men jump out of the crowd, one of them a clean cut young man of Padme's age. He lays Sebulba flat on his feet, fighting back to back with the other boy. Most of the crowd groan and begin filing away as the two boys shoo them off. One of the young men helps Jar Jar up, while the other looks around with a scowl.

"We shouldn't have done that." The scowling one says, the other one just laughs, turning as Obi-Wan and Padme approach. Both boys seem on guard, expecting a fight. Obi-Wan holds his hands up in mock surrender. Padme thanks the boys and they introduce themselves as Anakin Skywalker and Owen Lars (the scowling one).

The discussion quickly gets to why the trio is here - their ship crashed and is  
"apparently unpilotable", so they are looking for a new ship. Anakin chuckles, saying that he doesn't have a ship, but he can pilot pretty much anything.

"Could you pilot our ship?" Obi-Wan asks, Padme rolls her eyes - she clearly doesn't believe some backwoods kid can pilot her fancy ship. Anakin reveals that he's already under contract, to some slavers whose supply ship he pilots. They hold his mother hostage so that he will remain loyal to them. Obi-Wan reveals to Anakin that he is a Jedi, and that he can offer Anakin's mother safety on Coruscant. Anakin is skeptical - for one the Skywalker household is under careful watch.

Owen's had enough "crazy adventures" today, so Obi-Wan agrees to sneak into Anakin's abode and get Shmi out. He does so, sneaking through the slaver camp with Anakin following closely and pointing him in the right directions. He has a chance or two where he could do something big and loud, but he's stays quiet - this shows us that Obi-Wan is perhaps developing into a "more subtle" warrior despite what the council said at the beginning of the story.

Obi-Wan is the first see Shmi as he is breaking into her house. Anakin stops her from screaming, quickly explaining the situation to her and Kenobi introduces himself.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Shmi quickly packs her things and sneaks out with Obi-Wan and Anakin. By the time they arrive back at Padme's ship, the two are laughing at each other's company.

"I like your friend, Anakin." Shmi says. Anakin offers Owen a ride on their ship, but Owen turns it down - he's got to stay on the farm and keep the family business going. Owen also admits that he is worried about Anakin's safety, out there in the bigger world. The two have a goodbye, a shake of hands and finally a smile from Owen.

Cut to black.

We hear a lightsaber activating and hitting something.

End credits.


	6. S1E5 - Coruscant

Just as Anakin and Owen finish shaking hands everyone screams in horror as a nearby sand dune explodes. Obi-Wan's lightsaber comes to life as he springs forward and blocks a similar, red one. On the other end of it is Darth Maul, the same one who negotiated with Obi-Wan in S1E1.

"Run!" Owen wastes no time running away from the group and back towards Mos Eisley, Maul ignores him while trying to work his way around Obi-Wan to kill Padme, but she is already running up the platform with the others.

Inside, Anakin sits down at the controls and smiles.

"I always wanted to pilot one of these!" He lights up the controls, bringing the ship to life. He guides it nice and easily back into space, to the utter surprise of Padme. Jar Jar sits down next to Anakin, carefully watching how he does with the controls.

Outside, Obi-Wan and Maul have a brutal fight, going back and forth as the ship behind them fires up. It lifts in the air and the ship moves slightly just enough so that Obi-Wan lands safely. When Maul attempts the same, the ship moves out of his way, very precisely. The door closes as Maul lands back in the sand, raging.

"How did you do that!?" Obi-Wan asks as he runs back to the control room. Anakin shrugs - he's always had what he calls 'pilot's intuition'.

"Can you teach Jar Jar how to pilot this? I'd rather not have to pull over a second time." Obi-Wan asks Anakin, leaving the room and muttering "Unpilotable ship, my -" and he turns the corner past Padme with her arms folded.

In the break room of the ship, Obi-Wan fiddles with a circular little droid while we bounce between Padme and Shmi talking in one room, and Anakin and Jar Jar talking in the other. Padme compares being Queen to being a mother, but to thousands of people. She admits that one day she would like to be a real mother herself. Shmi is very kind, listening and giving small insights into her own life on Tatooine. She's very thankful that the Queen allowed them to leave with them, but worried about making a living on Coruscant - even with a skilled pilot like Anakin for a son. Padme offers Shmi a place as her handmaiden - "Basically my full-time friend!" She's smiling, perhaps starting to get over Panaka's death.

Anakin and Jar Jar discuss why Anakin saved Jar Jar - turns out he doesn't really have a reason, which confuses Jar Jar. Jar Jar is also confused why humans hate Gungans.

"It's not just Gungans, it's all aliens." Anakin admits, though he doesn't seem to be prejudiced himself. Jar Jar compares the hatred to being an Honorless Gungan, outcast from society and looked down upon. Anakin agrees that seems like a good comparison. The ship gets to an open part of space, and Anakin gives Jar Jar a few instructions before standing up and giving him the controls. Jar Jar seems to pilot the ship decently now, certainly not shaking violently like before. Anakin walks back to the "break room", where Obi-Wan's little orb is now floating. Obi-Wan hands Anakin a helmet and Obi-Wan's lightsaber.

Obi-Wan thinks that Anakin might have Force abilities, but Anakin is skeptical. He always thought that the stories of the Jedi and their abilities were greatly exaggerated, but he agrees to humor Obi-Wan and try his little test. What follows is a scene very similar to the one in A New Hope where Obi-Wan had Luke do the exact same thing - deflected bolts from the floating droid while his eyes were covered.

The group soon arrives on Coruscant.

First stop for the group is the Jedi Council. Obi-Wan reports everything that has happened so far - Mace Windu's got his face in his hands like he can't believe how Obi-Wan managed to screw this one up. Everyone picks up and pays attention when Obi-Wan says that he believes that Maul is actually a Sith Lord.

"The Sith are a myth!" Mace Windu.

"A myth, they are not. Dangerous, they are." Yoda intercedes.

"If the Sith truly have returned, we must act swiftly. Have you reported to the Chancellor yet?" Dooku.

Obi-Wan stops to ask one last thing before he leaves - he brings up Anakin and how he believes that he has force abilities. The Council will consider allowing him to become Obi-Wan's apprentice.

Next we head to the Chancellor's office (Chancellor played by Alan Rickman), where Padme and Obi-Wan make a case to the Chancellor while the Federation representatives defend themselves. The Feds insist that they thought there was a clone presence in the system and went to investigate - they are merely protecting Alderaan from pirates. Additionally, Obi-Wan and Padme have "no proof". The meeting seems to end unproductively, and the Federation reps leaves. There's a brief pause.

"They think they got away with it." Padme says, frustrated.

"Good, they'll be surprised when you arrive back home." The Chancellor says, tapping a button on his desk. In walks our first Republic soldier that we are introduced to - General Bail Organa. He's dressed in white armor with orange highlights, sort of an inverse of the future Rebel X-Wing uniform colors.

Organa introduces himself and they leave as they "mustn't waste much time". Everyone boards the ship, except for Shmi who stays behind. The Chancellor promises that he'll take care of her until Anakin returns and then they can figure out living arrangements. On the ship, Jar Jar and Padme suit up along with the rest of Organa's soldiers. They finally have a conversation - both turn out to be worried about Alderaan and what the Clones and the Federation could be doing right now.

"It's been an honor to fight with you, Queen." Jar Jar. Padme asks that he call her Padme.

In another room, Anakin kneels before Obi-Wan. He looks nervous as Obi-Wan ignites his lightsaber, letting his hover over first Anakin's right shoulder and then his left.

"I, Obi-Wan Kenobi, hereby name Anakin Skywalker as a Jedi -" etc, with other cool stuff thrown in. When Anakin stands up, he gives a careful nod to Obi-Wan he is now a Jedi, and Kenobi's apprentice. The Republic convoy hurdles towards Alderaan.

Cut to black. End Credits.


	7. S1E6 - War (Season Finale)

Organa's Republic Squadron appears close to Naboo's orbit, and immediately a firefight ensues between them and the Federation blockade. The Feds are well aware at this point that the gig is up, and it's fight or flight time! While the two convoys engage, two ships slip out from Organa's main fleet - Padme's personal starship and another non-descript ship.

We follow the non-descript ship as it descends to the surface. Luckily it is not fired upon as the two major fleets are focusing on each other. It lands on the surface, directly next to a familiar site - Obi-Wan's crashed ship. Out of it steps two solitary figures: Obi-Wan and Jar Jar. They run through the forest, quickly re-entering Gunga.

Obi-Wan is very feared there, and so the guards agree to bring him to an audience with Boss Nass. As they make their way there, multiple Gungans sneer at Jar Jar ("Honorless!"). Finally the duo make their way to the throne room. Nass laughs, thinking that Kenobi has "a lot of nerve" to come back to Gunga. Obi-Wan entreats him to join the fight against the Federation and clone troops that are assaulting the planet as they speak.

"Gungans are not cowards. Gungans will fight for Naboo. We will prove our mettle to the Hoo-mans, and they will fear us!"

Soon the Gungan Army is making it's way out of Gunga. Obi-Wan tries to get on the comms with Organa to tell him that back-up is on the way, but we cut to the sky where -

BOOM!

A giant ball of fire as Organa's ship explodes into flames. We cut back to Alderaan, this time to the streets of it's capital. Padme and Anakin have met up with local resistance fighters - remnants of Alderaan's military who survived the initial clone onslaught. They're fighting through the capital streets, freeing prisoners of war and kicking ass. In the distance is the Palace.

One scared prisoner informs Padme that the Federation found her cousin and flew her into the capitol to be the "new Queen" of their puppet government. She is apparently being held prisoner in the Palace. They continue fighting, and it's apparent that Anakin is trying to take special care of Padme by keeping her alive. She pushes him out of the way, shooting at some Federation troops.

"I can take care of myself!" She yells before storming with her people into massive courtyard of the capitol, which has a smattering of Federation troops. Anakin sheepishly runs in after her. It quickly becomes apparent that despite their fervor, the Alderaanian resistance is outgunned by the alien Federation troops. It looks like they are about to be overrun when over the walls vaults Obi-Wan and Jar Jar - along with a few Gungan rangers!

They make quick work of the Federation troops, securing the courtyard. Padme tells Obi-Wan about her cousin and begins to storm towards the door. They just barely manage to stop her, explaining that last time she was there the place was full of clones. Yet there was only a few out in the city - mostly Federation troops. Which means that they are all holed up in the capitol building. Obi-Wan agrees to sneak into the building and free Padme's cousin, thus removing the Federation's last remaining hostage.

The two sneak in, avoiding multiple large groups of clones. We learn two things here - Obi-Wan actually can be very sneaky when he needs to, and that the Palace is packed with clone troopers. Eventually they make their way to the throne room, making quick work of the troops. But things can't be too easy, and so Darth Maul shows up and picks a fight with Obi-Wan. He yells for Anakin to run with the Queen. He uses a grappling hook and descends to the side of the palace. Once on the ground he only has to kill a few Federation troops to make his way back to the courtyard, where Padme and her cousin tearfully reunite.

They don't get much more peace as the clones apparently realized that they lost their single hostage - the doors and windows fling open and the clone troopers open fire on the Gungan and Alderaanian troops.

The clones dive to cover as a familiar looking ship flies over the horizon, firing directly upon the palace. A line comes down from the ship, from which General Organa and his troops slide down into the courtyard. We see a wider shot where similar Republic ships are dropping off troops all over the city, where they encounter Federation and clone troopers. Organa waves forward, with his Republic troops leading the charge into the Palace. She is followed close behind by Padme, Jar Jar, and their troops.

Meanwhile, Anakin runs back around the side of the building to where his grappling hook still dangles. He rapidly climbs back up to the throne room, but when he gets there finds it empty - but scorched and scarred everywhere, as if a titanic battle had just occurred in this room. He frantically follows the trail into the next room.

We see Obi-Wan and Maul fighting, with Obi-Wan definitely on the ropes as the Palace practically falls apart around them both. Anakin tries to follow them to join in, but he keeps running into isolated pockets of clone troopers. We get to see some of what he learned from Obi-Wan (on the ship on the way to Coruscant) come into play as he seems to be impossible to hit by blaster fire - much like a proper action movie star.

Obi-Wan is sweating and clearly slowing down, he has a couple of close calls where Maul almost kills him. And then, Maul is using the force to fight dirty - throwing various objects at Obi-Wan. He also continues to lead the Jedi into different pockets of clone troopers, hoping to distract him. But Obi-Wan stays the course, slicing at Maul. Once Anakin gets close, Obi-Wan yells out at him to take care of the flying objects.

Obi-Wan has to explain it while yelling over the sound of the fray, and soon we've got Anakin doing his best to deflect the hailstorm of objects that Maul is directing at Obi-Wan. It's clear that Maul is both very powerful in the force and also that Obi-Wan is having a very hard time, here. They dance around a pit, fighting fiercely.

Up above, some of the last clone troops are eliminated as Jar Jar and some Gungan troops kick them over the railing. They look down below, seeing Kenobi and Maul fighting. One of them slaps Jar Jar on the back.

"Look there, Honorless, now is your chance to regain your honor!" The Gungan smiles, toothlessly. Jar Jar pulls up his rifle, and the camera angle switches to the scope pointing directly at Obi-Wan's head. He has no clue that there is a gun pointed at him. There's a tense pause and-

"I can't do it." Jar Jar lowers his weapon, face gaunt. The camera refocuses and we see General Organa in the doorway, lowering his rifle which had been pointed at the Gungans. He scowls, shaking his head and he walks away.

Down below, Obi-Wan finally gets the upper hand, slicing right through Maul's leg. The Sith opens his mouth in surprise, trying to scream. Obi-Wan raises a hand, force pushing Maul directly into the pit down below.

Things are wrapped up, with Padme deciding that she no longer wants to be Queen - she will leave her cousin as Queen. The cousin gives medals to Organa, the two Jedi, and Padme. Organa winks at the Queen and she blushes. The Gungans are notably not recognized and return home, except for Jar Jar who sticks with Obi-Wan.

We get a shot of Maul at the bottom of the shaft. Metallic arms reach out, grabbing him. We focus on the red eye of the droid, pulling Maul's body towards him. Zoom in on the eye, fade to black.

Star Wars theme. Credits.


	8. S2E1 - Jedi Knight

[QUOTE=loneranger;10651023]We start with a single shot of a hallway. There's a smattering of alien soldiers, guns pointed anxiously at the door when it blows open and releases smoke everywhere as a theme reminiscent of the Imperial March plays. Republic soldiers swoop through the smoke, shooting the alien scum. There's blaster fire everywhere and as the music comes to a climax we see an all-too-familiar black armored figure step from the smoke: Darth Vader!

Vader wields a laser gun as he indiscriminately guns down Federation troops while backed up by his own troops. Once they are all dead, there's a brief pause as the smoke rises carefully. Vader takes off his helmet, revealing not an old bald man but rather a young man:

[There was an image here in the original of a man who is not the same actor as Anakin; rather it's the actor who plays the sniveling douchebag in the Green Mile]

He puts a hand to his ear, tapping into a comm.

"All clear, General Organa."

"Good work, Vader. Secure the loading bay and we'll see you soon." Vader nods in reply to Organa's command, turning to his troop. He motions down the hallway, and we cut to the main credits.

We cut to Coruscant now, where Obi-Wan and Anakin are riding in an elevator much like the beginning of Attack of the Clones. Obi-Wan remarks about how Anakin is nervous, which he fervently denies. Obi-Wan asks if Anakin if he's nervous because he has a crush on young Ms. Amidala.

"You know why I'm nervous." Anakin says, but he smiles. The door opens up to a pent-house and we see that Padme and Shmi are already laughing, sitting at a hovering table and drinking wine together. They both get up when Anakin arrives, running over to give him a welcoming hug. Obi-Wan stands by with a smile, giving a polite nod to Shmi. She doesn't accept, though, and goes in for a hug (typical sweet mom). Padme and Obi-Wan exchange a glance.

We get a small cut to the nighttime, where they are all sitting at the table with empty plates, drinking and laughing together. At some point, Anakin gets up leaves for the balcony. After a few moments Shmi gets up and follows him. She finds Anakin overlooking Coruscant, brooding. She places a hand on his shoulder, turning him around and hugging him. She tells him she's very proud of him, for everything, and that he's becoming quite the great man.

Inside, Padme asks if it's "Because of the ceremony." Obi-Wan nods and says that he thinks so, and the conversation then shifts to Padme's new job - She is now the Senior Senator of Alderaan, having just been promoted from Junior. She admits that while it's a great opportunity, she is not looking forward to facing the House Whip with her new proposal. Apparently he's a hard-ass, but also a very good debater to boot. Usually her senior dealt with him, but now it's up to Padme to do it. Anakin re-enters with his mom, and Obi-Wan proposes a toast.

"To your Knighthood!" They all toast.

We cut to a jungly planet which we are told via subtitles it Utapau. It looks much like the film, and we see Jar Jar Binks staring over a sniper rifle. He's looking directly into the woods, but we focus behind him, many yards away. We see Jar Jar's ears pick up as they start talking.

"I'm just not comfortable having an alien here with us. He probably couldn't tell a Fed soldier from one of his own."

"Are you kidding? That's Jar Jar Binks - one of the deadliest snipers since this war started. I don't care if he's an alien, I'm glad he's here."

The two walk away, and we focus back on Jar Jar and the forest. He stays there for a while, into the night. We see his eyes start drooping. He's tired. But there's a rustle in the forest, causing Jar Jar to jump. He stares into the forest for a while, until he's almost sure that he imagined the sound. We slowly pan into the forest, and suddenly blasters come from the forest. Jar Jar vaults behind his cover, returning fire as we see in horror a familiar figure step from the treeline. There's a hiss as Darth Maul activates his lightsaber, launching himself onto Jar Jar's platform.

We go back to Coruscant, where Anakin is now in formal Jedi garb. Obi-Wan places his hands on Anakin's shoulders, a calm smile on his face. He reassures Anakin that it will be okay - Anakin already passed the tests, there's no reason to be worried about a formal ceremony. Anakin reluctantly enters the dark room, lit only by the glowing blades of Master's Windu and Dooku. Yoda approaches Obi-Wan, complimenting him on how patient he has become since taking on Anakin as an apprentice.

They both perform a part of the ceremony, saying words over Anakin while Yoda witnesses it from the corner, arms folded. By the time Anakin gets out of the ceremony, he seems calm. But a panicked Obi-Wan runs up to Anakin to give him the horrible news: Darth Maul has returned!


	9. S2E2 - Return of Maul

We go right back to Obi-Wan and Anakin as the latter flies them through space: "You seem nervous." The young Jedi Knight remarks. Obi-Wan is indeed nervous. He had a very hard time fighting Maul last time, and he believes that it is only luck or the force that he got that lucky hit on Maul. He isn't sure if he can repeat the same lucky feat.

Soon Anakin's ship docks on a familiar one - the Tantive IV. Upon coming aboard we are re-introduced to General Bail Organa, and next to him we meet the black clad figure known as Vader. He shakes hands with Obi-Wan and Anakin, who remarks "Interesting armor...". They discuss Maul, giving us a more clear idea beyond "He's back!". Turns out that he is assaulting a nearby Prisoner camp on Utapau, which holds a very important prisoner. Vader geeks out at seeing two Jedi, whom he "thought were myths" until now.

The ship quickly approaches Utapau, shaking violently as it comes under assault from Federation ships. Organa grits his teeth, saying that he will stay above and help the Republic Fleet push them back. Vader and a few Republic soldiers file onto Anakin's ship with the two Jedi, and then jettison towards the surface.

We briefly cut back to the Chancellor's office on Coruscant, where he is meeting with Padme. They have a conversation that let's us catch up with our young former Queen - she is now the senior Senator for Alderaan, and a very talented Senator at that. Still, she admits that her newest bill scares her. It is an Alien Right's Bill, and she is scared to debate "that Palaptine fellow" from the conservative bloc. Apparently he is a very good debater.

The Chancellor is nice to her, he admits that he, too, sees the use in an alien right's bill in defusing part of the Federation's claims. He says that he will endorse her bill in the Senate when it comes up on the docket, and also gives her a list of Senators who she may want to discuss the bill with first before hitting the floor.

Cut back to Coruscant, where Jar Jar is hiding behind a crate and taking pot-shots over it. Around him is a war-zone, with Federation troops crawling everywhere. He has managed to save the two soldiers who were talking about him earlier, and they are now both next to him helping shoot at the Feds. It looks like the Federation is closing in on them when a familiar *whirr* of a lightsaber sails over them - It's Obi-Wan! He is quickly followed by a second *whirr* as Anakin follows with what will become Luke's lightsaber in A New Hope/Empire Strikes Back.

Obi-Wan stops to briefly eliminate some Federation soldiers, before bounding past them even farther into their numbers. Anakin looks on in amazement, before focusing on the troops around him. Jar Jar and Vader form up next to Anakin, both making incredibly accurate shots. Republic red-shirts also follow them into the fray.

We follow Obi-Wan as he bounds farther and farther behind enemy lines, until we finally come upon what appears to be a prison. He fights back a few Federation troops, and a familiar red blade ignites in the dark doorway of the prison. We follow the lightsaber up and see the haunting yellow eyes of Maul! He steps out into the light, a wicked grin on his face. We see that his leg has now been replaced by a shining metallic one, with lots of harsh edges - like a weapon. Maul lunges at Obi-Wan like a wild dog, and their fight begins.

From where Maul was standing, we see a blue-skinned man in tatters and chains walk out. Despite his dress, this man holds his head high and proud. He brandishes a laser rifle, motioning to the nearest Federation troops. In unison they all run in a direction away from Maul and Obi-Wan.

We then follow Obi-Wan and Maul as they fight, both moving even faster and fiercer than before. They exchange banter, Maul about not underestimating Obi-Wan again, and Obi-Wan about maybe having a fight where he's NOT surrounded by Maul's troops (a "fair fight"). Their battle leads them into a dark mechanical room, and we periodically cut to shots of Anakin and his troops fighting - with Vader in particular making a good showing.

Just when it seems like Obi-Wan is about to break, Anakin arrives with his troops. Maul realizes that he is now facing two Jedi and a whole squad of Republic troops. He flashes a smile at Obi-Wan and Anakin ("I would love to stay and catch up, but I've got to run!") and then he jumps into the air shaft or something. The Jedi don't follow.

Anakin and Obi-Wan stand there, both covered in sweat and exhausted.

We cut to a Federation capital ship, where the blue-skinned prisoner from before is under-dressing and cleaning the grime off of him. He shaves the scruff off of his face and steps out of the shower, putting on a white naval uniform. He steps out onto the deck of the ship, where the Neidmodian Captain steps aside, making a bow. Next Darth Maul walks in, also bowing to the Admiral.

"We have prepared for your return, Admiral Thrawn."


	10. S2E3 - The Great Escape

Now that Maul has escaped, the group must head back to Coruscant to inform the Chancellor / the Jedi Council of what happened on Utapau. Organa picks up the group (Anakin, Obi-wan, Vader, Jar Jar, and the other troops) and they all board the Tantive IV, which takes them into orbit. We are greeted with a fantastic sight - a giant floating graveyard of destroyed ships. It looks like the battle was ferocious. Obi-Wan and Organa stand on the bridge together.

"Did you manage to catch either Maul or the prisoner's ships as they escaped?"

Organa says he didn't, but that he heard that Obi-Wan did a very good job down there fighting him. He's very nice about it. Obi-Wan admits that he was "actually terrified" of the prospect of fighting Maul, and he is sorry that the prisoner was able to escape. Meanwhile, in the "break room" we see Anakin lounging around with Vader: Anakin asks if Vader has ever been tested to be a Jedi, Vader says that he hasn't, but he would love to try. He never got a chance because his father was rather anti-Jedi, calling it "the imaginations of crazy people".

We then cut back to Coruscant, where Padme and Shmi are getting to work. Turns out that Shmi is Padme's secretary, and actually lives next door to her. They go to Padme's office, where they meet with a slew of Senators, both human and alien. She discusses her bill with each of them (but we cut between all these conversations so we don't have to hear her repeat herself) - turns out that it would grant certain rights to Aliens in the Republic, including something akin to Affirmative Action. While they all seem to like the idea, many of them express fear of "Senator Palpatine, he won't let this pass".

Afterwards, Shmi and Padme have lunch, with Padme expressing her doubts about the bill. Shmi comforts her, saying something wise and profound about doing the right thing no matter what, which might also give us an insight into Anakin's character. Shmi goes home after the lunch.

We cut to a docking bay on Coruscant, and it is now nighttime. Everyone leaves the ship, going their different ways. We first follow Obi-Wan as he goes to the Jedi Council, who has already called the Chancellor in so that Obi-Wan can inform them all about Maul. He tells them how much of a danger this Sith is, insisting that they must find a way to eliminate him immediately.

Meanwhile, Anakin appears at Shmi's apartment. We get a little mother-son bonding, and we see that Shmi is much more frail and tired than she tries to appear with Padme. Anakin fixes her dinner, gives her her meds, and tucks her into bed. (It's supposed to be really sweet). While he's on his mother's balcony overlooking the city, he sees Padme on her own balcony. They talk a little bit, before Anakin agrees to come over to her apartment for a drink.

After the Jedi Council meeting is over, the Chancellor pulls Obi-Wan aside, whispering into his ear and handing him a slim silver cartridge. Obi-Wan nods in agreement, and the Chancellor pats him on the shoulder, smiling and walking back to his office.

As the sun rises from the long night, we see in the sky as flashes of blue appear, and very familiar Federation ships appear - directly over Coruscant.


	11. S2E4 - Falling Skies

"They can't be that stupid!" Obi-Wan yells, running from the Council Room back to the docking bay where Organa's Tantive IV is already about to take off. Up above Coruscant, ships are already engaged as Federation and Republic ships trade fire. We cut to the main deck of the biggest ship, where we see the Neimodian commander (from the previous episode / S1), and Maul walking into a nearby escape pod.

There's a wider shot of the space battle as the pod ejects, heading directly for the surface. The Tantive IV spots it on the way up, but isn't on a course to intercept it. Obi-Wan senses that Maul is within and sends a message to the Jedi Council. This time we finally get a full scene with them, with Windu and Dooku deciding to go after Maul as soon as he hits the streets. Yoda will stay behind to protect the younglings.

We cut to space where Jar Jar and Vader take to the guns of the Tantive IV, shooting through sorties of Federation fighters so that their tiny ship can reach the Republic capital ship. Once on board, General Organa walks to the bridge, where he takes his place as Commander of the entire fleet in Coruscant orbit. He begins calling out plays and such, trying to whittle down the Federation fleets which are also bombarding the capitol.

Down below, we have scenes of Padme, Shmi, and Anakin rescuing civilians from falling rubble, and Padme keeping the refugees calm as they try to freak out. Meanwhile, we also have scenes of Dooku and Windu hunting Maul through the dark under-belly of Coruscant, wondering on some level why he's here. Dooku seems to be the calm one, while Windu is fiercely hunting down his target. As Maul distracts and separates them, Windu becomes increasingly frustrated over him comm-link with Dooku.

"He's leading us in circles!" Windu exclaims angrily.

We've got three things running at once - the space battle, the refugees, and the hunt for Maul. All of them build at once. Anakin and Padme finally get the refugees to a safe place, and then begin to go towards the Chancellor's office. Anakin shields Padme as said office goes up in flames, killing the Chancellor instantly.

In the slums of Coruscant, we finally have Windu and Dooku converge on Maul. A fierce battle ensues, but it quickly becomes clear that Maul cannot match them for long. One of them manages to lop off Maul's other mechanical leg, but he escapes by teleporting away mysteriously. Windu's REALLY pissed.

Lastly, in space, Organa is very smug and self-satisfied with himself as he sees the Federation fleet on the run. He orders his whole fleet to chase them down and eliminate as many as possible before they escape Coruscant's gravity well and go to hyperspace. The Federation fleet heads towards Corscuant's moon, arcing around it, perhaps in a vain hope to escape fire for a little bit. Organa's ship charges after them, turning the "corner" and -

"Oh no." Organa says as he sees a gigantic second Federation fleet hiding behind Coruscant's moon. We cut to the biggest ship's main deck, where Admiral Thrawn is standing at the command console with a smirk on his face.

"Fire!"


	12. S2E5 - The Calm After The Storm

It is a short time after the battle above Coruscant, and everyone is gathered to a main street where the Chancellor's funeral procession is passing along the street. Everyone mourns - in particular we see a sad looking Padme, flanked by Shmi and Anakin. "He was a good man, a kind man." Shmi remarks. High up above the procession, we see Organa in formal garb, with Obi-Wan next to him.

Organa reveals that he is furious with himself for being "fooled by that alien bastard" and he tells Obi-Wan that he is retiring. He can't afford to let another mistake like that happen and cost the Republic another victory. Obi-Wan asks where he is going, and Organa reveals that he is going to Alderaan. Apparently he has struck up a relationship with it's current Queen, Padme's cousin, and he misses it's idyllic peacefulness. Organa also brings up a holo-message that Thrawn is blasting all over the Republic, about the "End of the Reign of the Human Upper-Class" and "Equality for All".

We cut to a spaceship elsewhere, Maul is having a new bionic leg attached to his second stump. He yells and crushes a Neimodian medic as they cause him pain when attaching the leg. Thrawn approaches slowly, hands clasped behind his back. "It was lucky that I had a Plan B should you fail to reach the Chancellor." "I did not expect two of the High Council to take notice of me." "You were sloppy, careless." "I don't appreciate the _tone_ , you're taking with me, Thrawn." "How childish, I can see why you remain a simple lackey, working for m-" "I do NOT work for you, you low-breed scum!"

We slide cut back to the "break room" of the Tantive IV, where Jar Jar and Vader are hanging out. They both skipped the funeral. They both compliment each other on their battle skills while running the guns on the way up to the fleet. We learn that Jar Jar apparently piloted the Tantive IV away from the slaughter at Coruscant's moon, saving Organa in the process. Jar Jar reveals that the only reason he has striven to become such a warrior is his status as "Honorless" compells him to prove himself. Vader reveals that he's here for much the same reason - he felt that his overbearing father was a push-over not worthy to rule.

Finally, we cut to the Senate which is in session. Padme is EXTREMELY nervous, and Shmi tries to reassure her that she will be fine. We find out via the dialogue that Padme's Alien Rights proposal has been pushed to the front of the docket by the House Whip : Senator Palpatine. She gives a great speech, making some good points, and at points also verges on eulogy-like statements about the deceased Chancellor. She asks the Senators that she talked to about the bill to stand up now in support.

Complete silence, and we are finally introduced to the illustrious Senator Palpatine, whom we have heard about for the past five episodes. Palpatine proceeds to slam Padme, painting her as a traitor to the Republic who is using the image of the deceased Chancellor as a crutch. By the end of it, Padme is pretty embarrassed / upset, and Palpatine calls for her expulsion from the Senate floor. She's escorted out among boos.

Shmi and Padme meet Anakin outside of the Senate chamber, where he asks what happened. Padme's sobbing, and the Skywalkers drive her back to her apartment. Shmi wants to go inside with her and comfort her, but begins coughing horrendously. Anakin urges her to go home herself and take her medicine. He then goes into Padme's apartment and comforts her about the events at the Senate.

Eventually they get to the point where they are laughing over two cups of wine, and we end the episode as the sun sets behind them and they both fall asleep on the couch together, exhausted from the recent events.

Credits.


	13. S2E6 - Dying Starlight

Anakin and Padme awake to the sound of banging on Padme's door. Anakin goes to answer, finding that it is Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan says that he's been looking for Anakin for a while and reveals that they have a new mission. Anakin doesn't ask what it is, and Obi-Wan begins teasing him about why he "spent the night with the Senator". Anakin says goodbye to his mom on the way out. They walk down the hall, laughing.

We head to the docking bay, where our duo boards the Tantive IV. For the first time they board this ship, there is no Bail Organa. They walk through and we see that Jar Jar is in the pilot's chair. Obi-Wan goes straight to Vader, as Anakin stands by. "I heard you were interested in learning the ways of the Jedi?" Obi-Wan says, with a small smile.

What follows is a scene mirroring both Anakin's training scene in S1 and also the scene on the Millenium Falcon in ANH. Since it's being repeated we can gleam that this is in fact the standard first training session for new Jedi. Anakin is a little jealous, though, calling out all of Vader's mistakes throughout the session. A hard look from Obi-Wan sends Anakin elsewhere.

We have scenes of Jar Jar quietly piloting through space and hyperspace, and a comment from the ship's new captain (Sam Wessel, played by David Morse) that they are now leaving Republic space. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Vader discuss what it means to be a Jedi, and after some pestering from Vader Obi-Wan agrees to personally take him on as his apprentice. Just as Anakin is walking back in. He goes off to mope, standing by a window on the ship.

After a while he is joined by General Wessel, and the two of them watch in silence as the star in the system they are passing through collapses in on itself and dies. Wessel gives a little speech about how another will rise to take it's place. They have a brief conversation - Wessel about how he resented Organa for so long, and now that he is taken Organa's old position he feels guilty for it. Anakin talks about how he is used to being the one Obi-Wan is teaching, and is not used to the idea of there being another apprentice.

They fly past the dying star to a nearby asteroid belt. Jar Jar carefully guides the ship through the rocks to a very specific one. We see ships there, moving in an out. This place is definitely inhabited.

Cut to black. Credits.


	14. S2E7 - Infiltrate (Mid-Season Finale)

**Way Station,  
Outer Rim**

The Tantive IV quietly docks near the Way Station. Four figures solemnly exit the craft: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Vader, and Jar-Jar Binks. General Wessel stays on the ship with a retinue of soldiers.

"We'll be ready when you return." He informs the Jedi and their friends. The group of four splits up: Obi-Wan going one direction, and the other three going the other direction. We cut to Obi-Wan, who has a comm-link in his ear. He folds quietly into a shadowy corner, unnoticed as a clone soldier passes by. He taps his comm.

"Feel free to be as loud as possible on your end. Distract them from me." Obi-Wan informs them. We smash cut to the other three, surrounded on all sides by clone soldiers.

"Roger that!" Anakin yells into his comm as he brandishes his lightsaber, twirling it in a circle to block an array of blaster fire. Behind him, Vader and Jar-Jar are unloading into the clone troops, who are diving for cover. They get off a few good shots, all of which land on Vader's armor but don't seem to affect the young man.

"I got three!" Vader yells over his shoulder to Anakin. Soon after, a clone body flies over Vader, landing on the floor. Vader turns around to see Anakin over a small group of clone bodies.

"Five." Skywalker says with a grin. Jar Jar throws his hands up in the air, "Are you guys seriously doing this?" Down the hallway, more clones show up.

"Oh sh-" We cut back to Obi-Wan, now looking through a window into a lab-like area. Inside are tubes, one every couple of feet. Within are malformed creatures, almost human-like in a way. A scientist exits, and Obi-Wan moves to intercept him. We see him wave a hand and the scientist's eyes go blank, handing the card to Obi-Wan. The scientist then walks on his way.

He sneaks into the lab, walking past the long rows of tubes to a console in the corner. Obi-Wan produces a small silver object and quietly puts it into the console. He looks back and forth.

We go back to the other group, as they slam the door shut behind them. Jar Jar is at the computer console, and Vader and Skywalker are both at the door sweating profusely. They all have a few burn marks on them, but nothing serious.

"That was a close one." Anakin says.

"Maybe if you two knuckleheads hadn't been competing for kills we would have gotten here sooner!" Jar Jar says, already typing away at the computer.

"So tell me... If we are actually stealing the Federation's fleet locations, why are we being so un-subtle about it?" Vader asks seriously. Anakin shrugs in reply.

"Probably has to do with Obi-Wan. I trust him." Anakin says. Vader grunts something in reply, walking over to Jar Jar at the computer. There's a crackling sound at the computer, and suddenly a hologram of Maul appears.

"You didn't honestly think this would work, did you?" Maul says. Skywalker looks out the blast door window, and we see the clones all slowly backing away from it. In the corner of the room, a green smoke begins to rise from the vents. We cut back to Obi-Wan in the chamber room, watching carefully as a green liquid fills the tanks, he hears Maul from the comms above.

"I've got to say, I appreciate the bravery it takes to try, though." Maul says, and Obi-Wan grabs the silver object from the computer and sprints out of the lab.

"Tell you what, I'll offer you a deal." We cut back to the control room, as all three warriors frantically search for an exit to the room. Maul's hologram flickers slightly in the gas filling the room.

"I know that at least two of you have great potential in the Force. I can _sense_ it." Maul continues his bad-guy speech, as Anakin collapses on the ground next to the door. Jar Jar tries to prop himself up on the main console, but he, too falls over. Vader quietly pulls his helmet back on.

"I should have prepared for this." Vader says to himself as we see his view from inside the helmet. The HUD tells us that his Oxygen tank is low.

"Should one of you join me, I may consider -" But Maul's voice gets cut off, and the room fills with light as a section of the blast door falls to the ground. Through this hole we see Obi-Wan, breathing heavily, and the entire retinue of clone soldiers that was watching the door - all on the ground, unconscious or dead.

"Hurry!" Obi-Wan says, reaching down and pulling Anakin's body through the door. The young Jedi groggily wakes up, as if he had just been napping. He looks around worriedly once he gets his senses back. He looks over and sees Vader pushing Jar Jar's body out of the hole that Kenobi made. They all get up, sprinting like never before towards the main hangar bay. Along the way, various doors keep closing, forcing them to go a different direction.

"He's forcing us in one direction!" Obi-Wan comments, sliding to a stop and taking his lightsaber to one of the recently shut doors. Behind them, a horde of clone soldiers breaches the end of the hall - and at their head is Maul!

"Anakin! I'm going to need your help! Vader, Jar Jar! Cover us!" We see behind the latter two as Anakin and Obi-Wan go to town cutting and destroying a bunch of blast doors. Vader frequently looks behind him, and we get the feeling that the clones / Maul are getting very close. The foursome runs down the new hallway they created, coming up on another blockade. They all halt at this stopping point, turning around.

"Last chance, Jedi!" Maul says, brandishing his lightsaber and his wicked grin. Obi-Wan's grip on his lightsaber tightens. Jar Jar takes aim and shoots directly at Maul's head. The Sith deflects it easily.

"You underestimate the power of the dark side!" Maul informs them. The clones stop, allowing Maul to advance by himself. Before he can get much closer, the door behind Obi-Wan and the others opens, revealing General Sam Wessel and a pretty big bunch of Republic troops. Sam's got a REALLY big gun.

"You didn't think I'd miss _this_ party, did ya?" Sam says with a smile, bringing his gun down and taking a shot. It flies past Maul, hitting the front row of clone soldiers and sending them flying in different directions. And with that, a giant battle ensues, with the Republic forces steadily retreating. Most everyone makes it onto the ship, except for Vader and a few troops. He waves at them.

"Go! I'll cover you!" Vader yells, and the ramp closes behind him. On the ship we've got Obi-Wan holding back Anakin, yelling and with tears in his eyes.

"What are you doing! We have to help him!" Anakin yells. Down below, the soldiers next to Vader are shot to death. Vader falls to his knees, his helmet tumbling away from him. The last thing we see from the Tantive IV is Maul's lightsaber hovering next to Vader's face and the blast doors closing on the Way Station.

We have a shot of Anakin and Obi-Wan's shocked faces as the Tantive IV flies away.

"He'll be remembered as a hero." Sam Wessel says, looking down at the floor.

Cut to black. End credits.


	15. S2E8 - The Great Escape!

**S2E8 = The Great Escape**

"Why did you leave him behind!?" Anakin whirls on Obi-Wan, pointing a finger at him.

"You can't save everybody." Wessel interjects, as Obi-Wan looks down in shame.

"Vader made his choice, we had to get out of there." Obi-Wan added, looking back up at Anakin. The disgust in Anakin's face is clear. Anakin storms off. Wessel tries to comfort Obi-Wan, but it doesn't work and Obi-Wan storms off as well. Wessel is clearly new at this.

"Well, that was awkward."

We cut back to the Way Station, where Vader is kneeling before Maul.

"I want to become your apprentice." Vader says. Maul smiles, that wicked grin and he places a hand on Vader's head. The younger man looks up at Maul.

"Good. We shall begin immediately." Maul says.

Meanwhile, Jar Jar has been piloting the Tantive IV this whole time. Wessel comes up to him.

"Vader will be missed. He was an honorable man." Jar Jar offers as he and Wessel look out the front viewscape. Wessel grunts in agreement, but doesn't directly respond to Jar Jar. There's clearly a little tension there.

We cut to the bridge of a ship, where a very furious Thrawn sits, thinking carefully. A techie informs him that they have found the Republic gunship attempting to exit the system. Thrawn asks to follow them. The Neidmodian commander approaches.

"Sir, shall we blast them out of the sky?" The commander asks.

"Tell me, why would they steal battle plans in such a brazen way? Did they not think we could change them?" Thrawn asks.

"There is something else afoot." Thrawn considers.

"We could track them and find out." The commander offers. Thrawn shakes his head.

"No. Let them think they got away with it. Send a group of fighters after them. Don't kill them. Have the _Interceptor_ place a tracking beacon, though." Thrawn informs him.

We cut back to the Tantive IV, where the fighters finally arrive. Obi-Wan and Anakin are forced to put aside their differences and head to the guns on the ship, using their force abilities to miraculously destroy all of the ships. Jar-Jar meanwhile tries to pilot them towards an asteroid field. Wessel wrenches the controls from the Gungan - "You're going to kill us all!" and drives them away from the field towards friendly space.

We have a small shot of the Tantive IV floating through space, seemingly safe. We then realize that the space above them is _moving_! The _Interceptor_ reveals itself - a top of the line Federation ship. A small beacon drops down onto the hull. Only Jar Jar seems to notice, his large ears picking up. He looks at the ceiling, then back at Wessel. It looks like he's about to say something, but then he shuts his mouth.

The Tantive IV sails along, the _Interceptor_ turns around and heads back to Federation space.

Back at the Way Station, Vader is in fierce hand to hand combat with Maul. He seems to be keeping up, until Maul knocks him to the ground, hitting him in the face over and over.

"Show me some RAGE!" Maul yells.

Cut to black. We hear the sound of electricity. End credits.


	16. S2E9 - Buried Under It All

We open as the Tantive IV lands upon Coruscant. Quickly Anakin comes out, storming off in his own direction. Jar-Jar and Obi-Wan descend the ramp more slowly. The two have a chat, with Obi-Wan complimenting Jar-Jar on how useful he has been since joining the Republic Army, he calls him "truly Honorable". Jar-Jar then reveals to Obi-Wan that he believes that it is his time to return to Naboo (the Gungan word for Alderaan).

Wessel closes the ship ramp, having heard the conversation. He walks through the ship back to the pilot's room, where a human pilot is now sitting at the controls. He clamps the pilot on the shoulder, and they both have a moment where they talk about how glad they are that "the alien is finally gone". The Tantive IV raises from the platform, flying off into the distance.

We go back to Anakin, who drops by his mother's apartment. She coughs a little blood into the sink right before he enters, and we see that she washes it away (pretending to do dishes) as they begin talking. By the time Anakin walks over, it's gone. Anakin complains vaguely about Obi-Wan, but "can't talk about it" since the mission was classified. Shmi comforts him to "trust Obi-Wan" and then Shmi helps catch us up with what's been going on with Padme - apparently she has been recalled as the Senator of Alderaan due to "representative issues". Today Shmi is to drive Padme around Coruscant to different interviews so that they can stay on planet. Unfortunately, Shmi "is just not feeling up to it" (wink wink) but it's pretty clear she actually is trying to play matchmaker. Either way, Anakin says that maybe he could drive Padme around, and leaves to go to her apartment.

We go back to Obi-Wan, who is now in the Council Room giving a report on the mission to the Big Three (Yoda, Windu, Dooku) about what happened. He admits that he left Vader behind and that he is "very afraid" of Maul and what he can do. Yoda tells Obi-Wan that he did the right thing, but Dooku disagrees. Dooku has seen how powerful Maul is, and understands Obi-Wan's fears. But he advises Obi-Wan to search the Force, meditate in it, and give his fear away to it. "A Jedi must be at peace." Dooku says, but Windu and Yoda aren't quick to agree with him.

Back to Anakin and Padme, who are now riding along in a speeder around Coruscant. We cut in mid-conversation as they are making fun of whoever just finished interviewing Padme and something silly that they did. Padme says she is undecided as she still has one last interview, and she directs Anakin on where to go. This may be a good scene to show off some impressive pilot-ing feats by Anakin, but only briefly. They arrive at the final interview, and Anakin points out that they are "back at the Senate building". Padme enters the office, and at the desk we see none other than Senator Palpatine, the man who pretty much got her kicked out of the Senate.

"I've been waiting for you." Palpatine says, a small sinister smile on his face from where he sits behind his desk. He doesn't rise to greet Padme.

Finally, we cut back to General Wessel. But things are different, he's now covered in blood and dirt, hiding in some bushes. He looks around wildly, and we see that he is alone in the forest. He runs quickly, looking back and forth, and we hear the sounds of lightsabers and screaming in the distance. He finally comes to a clearing where we see *GASP* the entire crew of the Tantive IV as corpses littering the ground around the Tantive IV. He runs into the ship, closing the ramp and running to the console where he quickly begins blasting an "SOS" to all Republic ships - "Kamino is under attack!" He's scared, and suddenly the door opens behind him. Maul strides in and cuts him to pieces as he screams.

We go back to Coruscant, where Anakin has finally figured out who Palpatine is. He confronts Padme as she comes out, asking how she could possibly "go crawling" to the guy who got her kicked out the Senate. Padme agrees that he's an asshole - but she thinks she's going to take the job and Anakin "doesn't need to protecter [her]". Back at the temple Obi-Wan is meditating. He opens his eyes and gasps.

Cut to black. End credits.


	17. Welcome Home

We open with Obi-Wan's vision, that of Vader in full armor standing over the dead bodies of all of the Jedi, with the Temple burning behind him. We then see that Obi-Wan is in a chamber meditating with Yoda. They both look very grim.

We go to the Jedi Council, where Obi-Wan and Anakin have just listened to the end of General Wessel's communications. Obi-Wan is being sent to Kamino, Anakin really wants to go as well, but he has a different mission from Master Yoda. There is a new unknown Federation agent whom Anakin will track down while Obi-Wan assists the Republic on Kamino.

Obi-Wan attempts to joke with Anakin on the way to the boarding docks, but Anakin is still pretty clearly upset about leaving Vader behind to die. Obi-Wan boards his ship (the same from Season 1) while Anakin boards another one (Padme's from Season 1) and both take off in different directions.

We follow Obi-Wan as he arrives on Kamino, and fairly quickly joins the fray. Meanwhile, Anakin arrives at a much quieter locale, a seemingly empty space station. As he goes through, we see that many Republic soldiers have been killed here, while they were apparently digging through the nearby asteroid. Anakin watches their black-box and watches in horror as Vader shows up and kills all of them with his lightsaber. While he does indeed win, it's clear that Vader is not the seasoned fighter that we are used to seeing with Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Maul.

We cut back to Kamino, where Obi-Wan has helped clear a portion of the main city's catwalk leading to a security center. He's about to lead the troops forward in another charge when we see Maul step out from the center, lightsaber activated. We see Obi-Wan visibly pause in complete fear. And a voice-over plays of what Dooku told him, "A Jedi must be at peace.". Obi-Wan closes his eyes, breathing in carefully and then leading the charge forward.

Back at the Space Station, Anakin is leading the ship towards the nearby asteroid which he is apparently picking up small signs of life on. Upon arriving he dons a space suit and begins trekking through the dark halls of the asteroid. We move to a darker part of the asteroid as Vader holds up a shining triangular object. He turns, apparently knowing that Skywalker has arrived. He places the holocron in his ship, closing the door and moving in Anakin's direction.

Anakin barely has a chance to react as Vader comes out of the shadows striking down hard at Anakin. We intersperse this fight with Obi-Wan's fight with Maul on Kamino. Things are getting tense, the music is building as we bounce between these two fights. The Anakin-Vader fight ends with Anakin slicing Vader's lightsaber in half and pinning him against the wall, while on Kamino we see Maul slice into Obi-Wan's side and then gleefully kick him off of the balcony into the darkness below.

On the asteroid, Anakin slowly lowers his lightsaber, giving a death glare to Vader. He explains why he's sparing Vader - he believes that the young man is misguided, and 'could be a good man'. He re-iterates that he won't allow Vader another second chance if he chooses to squander this one. Anakin then leaves, leaving Vader there wondering what the hell just happened.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan wakes up covered in dirt and surrounded by darkness. The communicator next to him informs him that the Republic fleet above Kamino is retreating - Thrawn has arrived.

Anakin arrives back home, where he goes to visit his mother. He is surprised to see that she is packing up her things. After a bit of conversation she reveals that she is tired and needs a vacation, which Padme was nice enough to pay for. She will be on a space-cruise where she will see parts of the galaxy she never got to see (since she's only been on Tatooine and Coruscant, really). Anakin is happy for her and helps her pack.

We cut briefly to Alderaan, where Jar Jar's ship has just landed. Things look very much the same as they did in Season 1, and Jar Jar slowly makes his way through the trees until he reaches the main entrance. A sentry calls out to him,

"Who goes there!"

"Jar Jar Binks." Jar Jar responds. There is a brief pause, and then the gate opens to him.

Cut to black. End credits.


End file.
